


White

by annemfrye



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemfrye/pseuds/annemfrye
Summary: [Dedicated to Aridith Skye]It was their special day.AtoTezu wedding prompt.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Aridith ❤️ i enjoyed writing this ☺️

"Kabaji."

Keigo was facing the vanity. Already dressed in a white suit. The outfit complemented both his persona and physical appearance well that any human being will fall head over heels.

Kabaji, standing near him was silent. But Keigo knew that it's a signal to continue.

"I'm actually... Nervous..."

Kabaji was silent one again. But it didn't stop Keigo. Keigo's hand reached to his own chest, feeling his speeding heartbeat.

"We've been together for years. And you know me well. I... Just wanted to say that I'm grateful that you never left me. I'm glad I became friends with you..."

Atobe expected that his best friend will be silent until...

"Thank you.... Keigo..."

A small smile curved on the King's lips.

* * *

 

"Tezuka?"

Oishi decided to check his former captain. He knocked on the big oak doors and was greeted by Ayana, Tezuka's mother.

"Ah, Ayana-san." Oishi bowed to show respect which was halted by a delicate hand. "Shuichiro-kun, it's okay."

Oishi smiled bashfully.

" _Okaa-san_? Is that Oishi?"

Ayana-san hummed in reply, ushering Oishi to get inside the room.

"I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you are ready Kunimitsu. Okay?"

Her only son nodded and thanked her.

The door closed gently. Finally, a time to talk to his friend.

"Tezuka. How are you feeling?"

A small smile formed on Kunimitsu's lips. But his eyes showed nervousness.

"I'm nervous."

Oishi chuckled. Sure, it was new to see him nervous despite being friends with the stoic man for several years. But this is a good memory to keep.

"I understand. You've been with him through a lot of obstacles. Coming out as a couple did required a lot of confidence and assurance."

Tezuka laughed at the certain event. "Hmm... I remember asking approval from his parents. They didn't took it well."

"But in the end, they mellowed and finally accepted the two of you in a relationship."

Tezuka's eyes looked at the scenery showcased by the big wide windows.

" _Maa na_..."

* * *

 

The wedding ceremony ended well. Aside from their teams, their rival teams also came to congratulate the newlyweds.

Unfortunately, Atobe's parents were not able to attend because of business reasons. But the heir of Atobe Corp wasn't surprised anymore. At least his parents gave him a gift and a long congratulatory letter.

They came home, very tired.

"Ato---Keigo..."

The king looked at him, silently urging Tezuka to continue.

"Do you mind... If we do it now?"

* * *

 

"Hahahahahaha! Be awed by my prowess!"

The two ended up playing _go_.

"As expected..."

Atobe did his signature move when showing off. "It's natural. I'm a king after all."

"I know, please don't rub it on me."

"You just don't understand me..." He sulked in a corner. A bit sad that Tezuka didn't showed a slightest hint of appreciation.

The stoic man frowned and gently approached the sulking King.

"What are you saying?" he ever so gently touched Atobe's shoulder and moved him to face him. "I appreciate your hardwork. I adore your everything. Even flaws."

A dark red hue slowly formed on the former Hyotei captain's cheeks. It was rare for the ex-Seigaku captain to give compliments but if the stoic man did said such, he'll end up embarrassed.

"K-Kunimitsu..."

"Want me to show you how much I love you?" Tezuka said as he slowly removed his tie. Serious eyes concentrated on his lover.

* * *

 

It was their first time doing it.

Morning came. Atobe was still asleep from the steamy activity last night. His rear hurts.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was cooking breakfast.

Tezuka heard a muffled grunt and looked behind him just to be greeted by Atobe wearing only a long dress shirt.

"Good morning Keigo. You look stunning."

"Shut up. I'm not used to you giving me compliments yet. Slow down."

The latter chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first time i posted a yaoi one (and the second time I've written a yaoi fic)


End file.
